This invention relates in general to skin treatment compositions for promoting and maintaining the skin in a healthy state, such as, by providing adequate moisture, effecting healing, and assuring of requisite nutrients.
Heretofore, various compositions have been developed for the purpose of treating human skin for conducing to the healthy state thereof, as well as for concomitant cosmetic purposes. Thus, many such preparations have been of a moisturizing character to protect the skin against drying which is causative of wrinkling, as may be occasioned by subjection to solar radiation, as well as to the normal aging process; while other preparations have been intended to present a cosmetic effect together with promotion of lubrication, obscuring of blemishes and the like. However, invariably such current formulations have been relatively complex, being comprised of a considerable number of ingredients, many of which are exotic and the compounding of such formulations has proved to be a relatively involved, time-consuming procedure, necessitating developed skills on the part of the compounder.
Exemplary of the inadequacies of the prior art is the lubricating and cosmetic preparation set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,105 which incorporates isoparaffinic hydrocarbon fractions, having between 12 and 14 carbon atoms as the basic ingredient and with such being admixed with various other components, such as, water, alcohols, humectants, clay minerals, and inorganic silicates, as well as dyes, surfactants, perfumes, and the like.
The use of oat flour in skin moisturing creams and lotions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,995, the same being the primary constituent in view of its stated property of oil and water adsorption. The oat flour is compounded with numerous other ingredients by way of a multi-step intricate compounding procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,864 teaches the provision of a skin conditioner wherein the basic component is relatively exotic, being at least one bitter component of the plant Swertia Japonica Makino. According to the patentee therein such plant and analogous plants possess properties for improving the condition of the skin. Expectedly, the method of preparing such compositions is time consuming, very intricate, and necessitates the services of a skilled artisan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,971 is also exemplary of the deficiencies of the prior art, that is, presenting skin treatment agents of a highly complicated formulation. Therein is disclosed compositions comprising liposomes which constitute a matrix of a lipid mixture having cavities therein for containing a humectant in aqueous solution for retarding water loss by the skin and, thus, statedly inhibiting the development of dry, rough, chapped, and scaly skin.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a skin treatment composition which is comprised of ingredients well known to the average individual and which are readily available, as distinguished from exotic, complex or costly agents which have constituted the primary ingredient of skin treatment compositions heretofore known.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skin treatment formulation which may be readily compounded without the necessity of developed skill on the part of the compounder and with the compounding technique not requiring any involved expensive equipment, nor necessitating the exercise of close maintenance of environmental conditions since compounding may be effected under ambient conditions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to present a skin treatment preparation which has demonstrated excellent properties of promoting the health of the skin by providing moisture thereto, as well as maintaining said moisture within the membranes and in addition possesses excellent healing properties, together with supplying vital nutrients.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skin treatment composition which by virtue of its skin health promoting characteristics, also has a marked cosmetic effect so that the skin will present a soft, pleasing, fresh appearance.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a skin treatment preparation which may be most economically produced; which is comprised of natural ingredients, as distinguished from synthesized agents; which has extensive shelf life; wherein limited quantities are productive of beneficial results so that it is economical in usage; which is pleasing in appearance and without potential harm to the user.